A study of model reactions for Schiff base forming enzymes is proposed in order to assess the ability of amine groups to catalyze beta-keto acid decarboxylations, aldol condensations, dehydrations of beta hydroxy ketones, isomerization of Beta, gamma-unsaturated ketones, and Michael additions to ketones. The work is designed to provide information on 1) the effect of amine basicity on rates and mechanisms of decarboxylations of keto acids and retroaldol condensations, 2) the nature of the rate-determining step in the above reactions, 3) the possibility of amine catalysis of Michael addition reactions, and the possibility of amine catalysis of dehydrations of beta hydroxy ketones and isomerization of unsaturated ketones.